


I Feel Utterly Alone Until I Remember Your Smile Awaits

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Motherhood, Portgas D. Rouge Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: SmilePortgas D. Rouge should have died. Portgas D. Rouge is dead on paper, but still, she breathes. Her baby is waiting for her.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	I Feel Utterly Alone Until I Remember Your Smile Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda more angsty than fluffy. OOPS. There are still feels I promise. This is supposed to be the start of this au, so I'll probably arrange this in another series too besides just the flash fiction list.
> 
> Enjoy!

Portgas D. Rouge died with a smile on her face. The last thing she saw was the face of her precious child.

At least, that’s what was supposed to happen. Instead, she awoke in a white room. She pondered if this was the afterlife until she saw Monkey D. Garp sitting at her bedside.

It felt as if her throat was lined with sandpaper, but she didn’t think of a glass of water or some soothing tea. “Where is my baby?” she croaked, voice weak.

“Safe,” he grunted.

Before she knew it, she was on a ship to the East Blue, feeling utterly and hopelessly alone. 

“Officially, Portgas D. Rouge is dead.” Garp’s words were blunt, but painful as if she had been hit in the stomach with his infamous Fist.

“What are those then?” she asked, but she refused to look at the papers on the table.

“It’s for your safety.” Her new name was officially “Monkey D. Rouge”, Garp’s adopted daughter, but as the wife– widow– of a pirate, she didn’t care much about what some government documents said. She would always be Portgas D. Rouge, a free woman and now, a mother.

Still, it was hard not to dwell on her loss. She had nothing to her name now besides the few clothes and photos that Garp had salvaged from her house. Her love was dead and now her friends thought she was too, yet she faced the turbulent winds, the uncertain future, focused on one thing: her baby was waiting for her.

The trip felt much too long for her liking, even if Garp insisted that they were traveling at top speed. She counted the days in a journal, lamenting how many days she had already missed in her baby’s life. When they arrived on Dawn Island, Garp insisted that they take it slow (“The kid’s not going anywhere,” he insisted). Rouge was still recovering, but she hardly cared for her own health. She needed to see her baby.

They came across a house up on the mountains, shabby, but intact. Garp approached the door first. “Watch for traps,” he warned as Rouge carefully followed his path.

He knocked. Rouge held her breath.

A burly woman answered the door. She took one look at Rouge, turned back inside, and yelled. “Go get Ace!”

“Ace…” 

When Rouge laid her eyes on her precious son, she lost her breath. She rushed forward and took Ace into her arms, cradling him like she had practiced. Her knees felt weak, and she felt her legs give out, but it didn’t matter.

She pressed her forehead against Ace’s and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m home, Ace! Mom is home!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave some kudos and some comments below to let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see from this au!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
